narutojinchurikiunleashedpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Izuto Uchiha
Background - Izuto Uchiha is the Leader of the Uchiha clan and also the Hidden Leaf's ANBU. His Father, Kisaro Tori is deceased but he still had the courage and power to defend the Leaf with all he has to give Young Izuto - Izuto's Early Years weren't as you'd expect. He may have been the Son of the Hokage, but that didn't stop the kids from teasing him and his friends. One day he got sick of it and started protecting himself and his friends from them. Only caused more trouble. But of course, Izuto ALWAYS was in trouble as a kid. Present Izuto - Current day Izuto is almost the same as his young self. Headstrong and cocky at times, though he is quite the charming young boy. Only 21 and he's already married a beautiful woman named Semari Yamanaka, the Leader of the Yamanaka Clan. Though, shortly before this he wasn't always this bright. He even had a Side of him he wanted NO ONE to know. But Present day Izuto is just the ANBU Leader, which he takes much pride in, and also a husband. Kitatsu Uchiha - Kitatsu was once Izuto's Darker, murderous half who swore he would kill anyone that would get in his way of completing his two main plans. 1st plan - Take over all the villages and cause a massive depression so he could enslave them. 2nd Plan - Fully take control of Izuto Uchiha. Kitatsu was one of the most brutal shinobi anyone had ever known. He ordered his team mates to randomly kill off villagers and children in Kuso-Kai to prove that they were loyal. Later on though, in an act to kill Kisaro Tori, Kitatsu created the Genocide Ball, a massive ball of chakra the size of a village that causes a massive explosion upon impact. During the act though, Semari got Izuto to regain control, after doing so, Izuto ripped Kitatsu out of his body and before Kitatsu could do anything, he focused his anger into an unsurvivable aura called the Soul Breaker, which literally destroys the targets soul and drains all their chakra, then blasted it, hitting Kitatsu at point-blank range in the chest. Izuto then took his eyes to achieve the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Technique - illusive style: Soul Breaker - illusive style: Massive Soul Breaker - illusive style: Genocide Ball - illusive style: Eternal Darkness - illusive style: Blinding light - Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu - Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu - Fire Style: Ramparding Fire Vortex - Lightning Style: Chidori - Lightning Style: Pyusanda (Pure Thunder) - Lightning Style: Kirin - Wind Style: Twister - Wind Style: Wind blast - Earth Style: Earth Prison - Magma Style: Volcanic Disruption Jutsu - Kamikaze Style: Massive Chaotic Blast - Kamikaze Style: Shephard's Arc - Doujutsu - Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Doujutsu Abilities - Susano'o, Amaterasu, Kunitia Other - Curse Mark, Dragon Sage Weapons - Kunai, Shuriken, Sword, Windmill Shuriken, Fire Tags, and Poisoned Needles Substitution type: Crow Clan: Uchiha Family - Father: Kisaro Uchiha (Deceased) - Wife: Semari Yamanaka - Brother-in-law: Kai Yamanaka ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Quotes ______________________________________________________________________________________________ (To Kitatsu) - "If you continue to try this little scheme of yours, you might even lose your own body in the process." (To Semari) - " I'm with you no matter what! " (To Taroshi) - " If you continue fighting like this, Your going to die. " (To Areken) - " Your an Uchiha, act like you at least BARELY deserve the title. " (To The Hidden Leaf) - " I'm going to protect you no matter what, even if it means I have to kill myself in the process of doing so. "